sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Arthro Taskforce
The Arthro Taskforce is the terrorist organisation behind SOTF. It was founded in early 2003 by Victor Danya. Only a few members of the Arthro Taskforce, as the terrorists working under Danya are known, have been revealed. Many more exist. The names of some current and former AT members are listed below. Active Members Tracen Danya (since 2012): Tracen is the son of terrorist Victor Danya. Following his father's death he took over the position of announcing the deaths. He is well-liked among the terrorists in comparison to his father, who had been cruel to some subordinates. In the past he had served in the military. (Created by Kaishi) Jim Greynolds (since 2003): One of the Big Four; possibly the closest of the Four to Danya on a personal level, Jim was the one to notify Danya's family of his death. He orchestrated the abduction of Hobbsborough back in V2. In V3 he was absent just like the other three of the Big Four. In V4 he seemed to like picking on Achlys. The other terrorists seem to regard him as rather psychotic and unpredictable. He has taken temporary command of the terrorist group since Danya's death. Even though Tracen has taken up the position of his father, Jim appears to still lead and organise things, together with Danya. He perhaps has the closest connection to the Danya family. He also claims SOTF was his idea. (Created by Buko) Sonia Nguyen (since 2003): One of the Big Four. In V2 she orchestrated the abduction of Franklyn Senior High and also brought the BKA several times to the island. In V4 she revealed to Dorian that she, Melvin, and Jim had been out on an assignment, explaining her absence in V3. She also orchestrated the assassination of Lucas Grossi during V6, who leaked important information that helped them to eliminate STAR. (Created by Megami) Steven Wilson (since 2003): One of the Big Four. Steven appears to be the oldest and possibly most experienced of the Big Four, as well as maybe the entire Arthro Taskforce. He, like Greynolds, seems to have been closely tied to Danya for quite some time, and also maintains a listening post seperate from the AT's main headquarters. For preparing the abduction of Bathhurst during V2 he posed as the headmaster of the school for one year. He also delivered BKA several times that version. He had been operating independently from the other three during the span between seasons two and four. During V4 he organised a defence while STAR attacked their base. He led the assault squad when infiltrating the STAR HQ during V6. (Created by The Burned Handler) Cecily Lacoste (since 2005): A member of the AT, she has been part of Danya's team since Test Run V0.8 at the latest. She will do whatever it takes to get what she wants, including betraying her colleagues, as proven when she murders fellow AT member Orsen Wyndham during V0.8. After Dorian learns of the fact during V3, she began plotting his downfall as she got to know that he had been the one who reactivated the Jack O'Connor virus, although she was prevented from doing so by Garnett's threat to blackmail her. In V4 she was still up to to her back-stabbing tricks, immediately pinning the blame on Achlys when Danya wanted to know who was responsible for the Liz Polanksi incident, leading to him being executed. In V5 Sonia and her picked up the winner Amaranta Montalvo and was surprise-kissed by Mara. (Created by Megami) Shamino Warhen (since 2006): One of the terrorists responsible for placing the numerous jamming devices around the island. He was also the driver of one of the coaches the abducted students from Bayview were travelling in. In V5 it is revealed that he is responsible for placing students into the positions before they wake up, such as putting Bill Ritch into a box. He also did a joke announcement in V5, where he announced that no one was killed and declared detonating everyone's collar. (Created by MurderWeasel) Christina "Domino" Stockton (since 2005): A veteran, she has been with Danya since V0.8 at the latest. Nothing much is known about her, apart from that she comes from an abusive family. She was responsible for placing the numerous jamming devices around the island so that cell phone reception was completely cut off. In V5 she organised the betting on the winner of SOTF the terrorists traditionally did at halfway. (Created by MurderWeasel) Matt Richards and Josh Baines (since 2006): Former NYPD officers who have a close and antagonistic friendship with each other. In V4 they were assigned to the island to help dealing with the Polanski incident. Baines is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter. (Created by Namira) Dennis Lourvey (since 2008): In V4 he was a new member of the Arthro Taskforce, in charge of designing, constructing and testing out the new collars. In V5 he ordered the collar detonation of Gavin Hunter's group. (Created by MK Kilmarnock) Abril "Abby" Soto (since 2012): (Created by Ruggahissy) Monica Brown (since 2012): (Created by MurderWeasel) Andrew Denning (since 2012): A terrorist who wrote profile evaluations in V5 and monitored cameras in V6. (Created by Rattlesnake) Elias Östberg (since 2012): Pilot of V5, as well as a terrorist writing profile evaluations in V5. (Created by Namira) Penny Sullivan (since 2012): A surgeon who wrote profile evaluations in V5. (Created by Medic) Trent Camden (since 2012): 'A new member to the team, Trent is a British pharmacist with a callous disregard for other people and an enthusiasm for seeing the game unfold. ''(Created by Slam) '''Josie Knight (since 2015): (Created by Deamon) Boris Petrikov (since 2015): (Created by VoltTurtle) Veronica "Ronnie" Rai (since 2018): (Created by backslash) Adimabua Lawal (since 2018): (Created by Emprexx Plush) Donald, the Intern (since 2018): An intern whose lobster Mr. Pinchy was stolen by the terrorists to assign it as the weapon of Catherine Zier. (Created by MK Kilmarnock) Current (Minor) AT Members: *Gordon Gladney, Adrian (surname unknown) and Spence (surname unknown): Terrorists who were part of the "Island Team" since V3. Their job is to deliver the BKA weapons to the island. (Created by MurderWeasel) *Beatrix Deverell: Has not made an appearance yet. *Bradley "King" Thomas: Has not made an appearance yet. *David Konrad (Status Unknown): Leader of Squad One during the V3 Escape. (Created by Cactus) *Donna "Queen" Jacobs: Has not made an appearance yet. *Harold (surname unknown): In V2 he accompanied Melvin Carter with two other unnamed terrorists to deliver BKA. (Created by Chase) *(First name unknown) Johnson: A terrorist who was patrolling Danya during his meeting with Dodd. (Created by Cactus) *Joseph Jackson: A sleeper cell pilot for the V2 abduction of Hobbsborough High School. (Created by Buko) *Dr. Kelley: The doctor who treated Amaranta Montalvo after she won V5. Later also treated Min-jae Parker (Created by Ruggahissy) *Mark "Maverick" Alura: A terrorist known for being lethal in TR8. (Created by Megami) *Warren "Ace" Hyderdaul: Ace along with Jack Dunlop shot Sparky in V4. (Created by Namira) *(First name unknown) Haskins: Minor V6 terrorist. Colleague of Josie Knight. (Created by Deamon) *(First name unknown) Parker: Minor V6 terrorist. Superior to Josie Knight. (Created by Deamon) Former Members Victor Danya (2003 - 2008): Founder and leader of the AT. The one, the only, the mastermind behind the SOTF project. He is known for his twisted, sick humour and his cruel behaviour towards other people. He however was a very secretive man. While doing the announcements he's know for his exaggerating and bending the truth to have the students up the ante. Other than that, he's to his old tricks -- harassing the students, awarding the killers, reading raunchy SOTF fanfiction and hanging out in SOTF chatrooms. As of v4's ninth announcement, Danya has been KIA. (Created by Kaishi) Dorian "Jett" Pello (2005 - 2008): Dorian is described as skinny, tall and long armed. He often is ridiculed by Danya and is scared of him, fearing his life while working for the AT. He worked for the AT, because he got paid well, so he could use his money to send it to his sick mother. He plays the "personal assistant" to Danya, but also is tech-savvy. In the space between the end of V3 and the start of V4, Dorian's mother passed away despite the money he sent for treatment, which left him feeling that he no longer had a legitimate excuse for working with Danya. This came to a head during STAR's attack on the terrorist HQ, where Dorian shot Danya to death and escaped with the attackers. (Created by Kaishi) Melvin Carter (2003 - 2008): ' One of the Big Four. The rather quiet man orchestrated the PJ Gilroy abduction V2 and was absent in V3 like his counterparts. He has been supervising Danya's technical staff in V4. He is killed by "Sparky" on the seventh night of the game, after uncovering her betrayal. In the V2 thread where he delivered the BKA to Franco Sebberts and Blake Ross, he was named Marvin instead, presumably an accidental slip up by the writer. ''(Created by Chase) '''Shannon McLocke, Angelina Kaige and Elijah Rice (2003 - 2005): "The Terrific Three" were valued members of the Taskforce who were there since the beginning. They were there during the Test Runs, V0 and V1. During the fourth announcement of Version 1 they however did a fatal mistake. While reading a shipping fanfiction of the contestants Jacob Starr and Uriel Hunter for fun they accidently let the microphone to the island on. This enfuriated Danya, resulting in them having their vocal chords removed and being thrown to the V1 island themselves as contestants. Heavily armed, with bulletproof vests and without vocal chords, each one of them managed to thin out the competition, but were all killed in action eventually. (Created by Kaishi) Brandon Garnett (2005, 2007): Described as a worker with a faint scar above his eyebrow, he is at the scene of the "fanfiction fiasco". Before it got too out of hand, he exited the room and hasn't been seen since. His first V3 appearance was in the second announcement, where he was unnamed and simply known as 'Eye-Patch Guy', though Danya did mention that he was a returning member. His exact identity wasn't revealed until the sixth announcement, where it was noted that he didn't come back on his own free will, and that the reason why he wears an eye patch was a result of his forced return. He later deserted the AT again during the V3 Escape, defecting to STAR, where he took up a major role. During V6 it also was revealed that he caused the TR8 Escape. (Created by Kaishi) Lucas Grossi (2003 - 2007): One of the senior technicians for the AT squad, Grossi was assigned by Danya to "babysit" one Mr. Brandon H. Garnett after he rejoined the organization. After Dorian accidentally re-introduced Jack O'Connor's virus to the system, Grossi was one of the main people responsible for putting it back in operation. Over the course of v3, he started to grow disgusted with what Danya was doing, and eventually helped Garnett in an attempt to rescue a large number of students from the island. As of v4, he has defected to STAR. (Created by Cactus) Achlys (2003 - 2008): In Version One, he was the one that alerted Danya to the broken cameras in every part of the island except for the Bathroom Facility, the Ravine, the Old Warehouse, the Eastern Shore, and the Dark Caves. Whiny and cowardly, he was even looked down upon by Dorian. Fortunately, though, Achlys was able to bring back the transmission for the cameras (they had been knocked out by the rain). He gets to play somewhat of a bigger part when Danya gives him the chance to shoot down the terrific three's helicopter, but it isn't much. He is revealed to be one of the most senior technicians; he had been working for Danya since 2003. However, his loyalty to Danya proved to be negligible in V4; when the Liz Polanski incident during the middle of day 4 went undetected, Achlys was to blame and was subsequently executed by Sparky under Danya's order. (Created by Kaishi) "Sparky": (2008) As an addition to the team during V4, not much was known about her, but her age is presumed to be around 18-19 years old. She appears to be very dedicated to her work. She was made to execute Achlys after the incident involving Liz Polanski. In reality, Sparky is STAR member Brynn Lovell, inserted into the AT as an agent for the group; she's found out on the seventh night of the game, and shot to death after killing Melvin Carter. (Created by Namira) Rhion Klayton (2003 - 2005): Rhion Klayton was a soldier who has been affiliated with Danya since before the beginning of the SOTF ACT. He presumably helped to organize the ACT itself, had a hand in the abductions for the first season, and was also responsible for the execution of Barry Coleson's teachers. Presumably had been of high importance, he was one of the elite few chosen to escort season one winner Adam Dodd off of the island. It was during this encounter with Dodd that Klayton began to question Danya's motives behind the game. After this encounter, he disappeared from the organization. He launched an underground campaign against Danya in hopes of making the truth of the SOT ACT known to the public, but his allies were too few and too far in between. He sson found himself being tracked by Danya's men, who hoped to silence him. The result of his running was a chance encounter with Southridge student Julie Mikan. Julie harbored him in her home before he opted to leave, unwilling to put the girl in more danger than he already had. His current whereabouts are unknown, but it is believed he was captured and is being held against his will. (Created by LadyMakaze) Other (Minor) Terrorists Killed in Action: Test Run Five (2005): *One to three terrorists killed by the winner of Eastview High School's test run Test Run Eight (2005): *Orsen Wyndham: Killed by Cecily Lacoste in TR8. *Vincent "Big V" Trilby: Killed in TR8. Version One (2005): *Unnamed terrorist killed during Antonio Franchini's kidnapping (Created by The Burned Handler) *Unnamed terrorist killed during Cillian Crowe´s kidnapping (Created by Chase) Version Two (2006): *Louis Bourbon: A former serial killer who was freed by Greynolds to hire him for the V2 abduction of Hobbsborough High School. After he turned against Greynolds as he was disgusted by the SOTF clips that were shown, Greynolds killed him. (Created by Buko) Version Three (2007): *Rosemarie Chevalier: Leader of Squad 2 during the V3 Escape. She was shot by Lucas Grossi while they were on the island. (Created by riserugu) *Joseph Hurst: Leader of Squad 3 during the V3 Escape, who has been KIA. At 64, Hurst is the only terrorist confirmed to have been older than Steven Wilson. *Tommy Carver: Leader of Squad 4 during the V3 Escape who was killed by Bill Ritch's explosion while attempting to persuading him to not detonate the grenade. (Created by Cactus) *(First name unknown) Raiger: A terrorist who was shot by Grossi during the V3 Escape. (Created by Crash) *(First name unknown) Matthews: A terrorist who was shot by Danya during the V3 Epilogue when questioning his order. (Created by Ares) *All of Squads One, Two and Three sent to the island during the V3 Escape Attempt Version Four (2008): *(First name unknown) Braden: A terrorist who was shot by Sparky. (Created by Namira) *Jack Dunlop: A terrorist that escorted J.R. Rizzolo in V3 and was shot by STAR during the V4 Rescue. (Created by Ares) *Jacques "Jack" Matthis: Pilot of the V0 abduction. Was killed during the V4 Assault. (Created by Megami) *Unknown number of terrorists killed during STAR's attack on HQ Version Six (2015): *A helicopter squad blown up during the STAR decoy mission. Other Terrorists Killed in Action: *Shane Kimblee: A terrorist who was killed in action. Danya seemed to have reacted grim to his death. (Created by Megami) *Niki Montgomery: Has not made an appearance yet. *Troy Oakley: Has not made an appearance yet. *John Patrick Dage: Has not made an appearance yet. *Kenneth Harlen: Has not made an appearance yet. *Harold "Chubby" Lowry: Has not made an appearance yet. *Paula Eads: Has not made an appearance yet. *Mickey Eveland: Has not made an appearance yet. *George "Georgie" Cissney: Has not made an appearance yet. *A unit of unnamed terrorists Angelina Kaige used to work with Category:Arthro Taskforce